Episode 5230 (8th August 2019)
Synopsis Plot Sinead runs through the forest with Laurie chasing after her. Brooke calls for help as Juliet shoves people out of the way. Laurie catches up to Sinead. Juliet reaches Brooke and puts on her ear defenders, and comforts her. She apologises to Brooke. Sinead advises Laurie to go to hospital. Laurie tries to convince Sinead to run away with her. A first-aider takes Brooke to the medical tent. Goldie and Prince argue. Mitchell tells Scott not to let Sid and the others win. Scott thanks him. Cleo finds Sinead's things missing from the tent and Sami gets a call from Diane, informing him that Laurie escaped from prison. Laurie tries to convince Sinead to leave the country with him, blaming Sienna and her family for everything going wrong. Sinead tells him that she can't go anywhere without Hannah and reluctantly agrees to run away with him. He promises that he's changed. Peri confronts Tom over telling him about Lily. She warns him that if she upsets people that she loves, they can't be friends. Laurie begins feeling dizzy. He tells Sinead to get Hannah and return straight back to the car. Prince tells Peri that he needs to move on properly and leave Hollyoaks. She says it's the right thing for him. Ollie thanks Juliet for saving Brooke. The audience cheer on Lisa and Cleo as they dance on the stage. Scott and Mitchell get revenge by letting the air out of Sid and his friends' bike tyres. Laurie continues to refuse to go the hospital. Diane arrives to collect Hannah. Sinead screams for Diane and Laurie grabs her, telling her that that is the last time she will see her daughter. Brooke tells the paramedic her symptoms and he jokingly suggests that she may be pregnant. Brooke realises that she's pregnant. Sinead attempts to grab her phone as Laurie stops her. She gets free and jumps from the car and rushes over to Sami. Sami goes to attack Laurie but Laurie collapses. Sinead shouts for someone to call an ambulance. Romeo, Peri and Prince try to convince Goldie to let Prince leave. Goldie tells him that she will miss him. Sinead attempts CPR as the paramedics arrive. They attempt to revive Laurie to no avail. Sinead bursts into tears. Cast Regular cast *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Hannah Hay-O'Connor - Maddison Allen *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson-Dwyer *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Sid - Billy Price Guest cast *Paramedic - Jo Leary *George - Erik Mok *Band - Tankus The Henge Music Notes *Final appearance of Laurie Shelby. *A paramedic is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *This episode featured no after credits scene. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019